


Sixx and Lee's Bizarre Bazaar

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Genital Torture, M/M, Medical Torture, Murder Kink, Psychological Torture, Surprise Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Young men are going missing at an alarming rate in Kansas City. A flea market is suspected of selling human body parts. It's all fun and games until someone gets maimed.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 35
Kudos: 47





	1. Anatomy Enthusiast

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE CRIMES OF A REAL AND HORRIFIC SERIAL KILLER. THERE WILL BE RAPE, TORTURE AND KIDNAPPING. IF THIS STUFF REALLY MAKES YOU SQUIRM DO NOT READ IT, I PROMISE I'LL FORGIVE YOU. 
> 
> So I started listening to Last Podcast on the Left. They did an episode about Bob Berdella. I was absolutely blown away by how horrific the story is, and the hilarity of the guys talking about it. A lot of my ideas for this story came from their jokes. And you know how much I love a good murderous couple. 
> 
> Listen to the podcast, it's great. Also I hope you don't look at me differently after reading this. You probably will. I'm sowwy. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @riverfetus, twitter @coldwhipp and insta @wetcowboyboot

**Sixx and Lee’s Bizarre Bazaar**  
 _An eclectic collection of the magikal, supernatural, antique, and the odd_  
817 Westport Rd  
Kansas City, MO  
64111  
 _Come on in for a hell of a time._

Vince stared at the cardstock business card with suspicion. The paper alone gave him the heebie jeebies. Knowing these sick fucks, they probably printed it on skin. “Nuh-uh,” he decided, putting the card down on Mick’s desk. “I’m not doing it. Fuck no.” 

“Come on, don’t be a pussy,” Mick droned, not caring enough to even look up from his paperwork. “It’s probably gonna turn out to be a fat pile of nothing, anyway. Just buy some of the bones they’re selling, test ‘em to see if they’re human, and then we’re done when we find out they’re just racoon bones or some shit.” 

“Haven’t you heard of these guys?” Vince asked. “They’re weird as fuck, man, I don’t wanna step foot in that place. What if they put some sort of satanic curse on me?” 

“How did you make it this far in life being so stupid?” 

“Sheriff, come on,” Vince whined. “Can’t you get one of the rookies to do it?” 

“I’m asking you to do it, so you’re gonna do it,” Mick said. He finally looked up at his inferior officer. “If those bones aren’t on my desk by Friday, I’m writing you up.” 

Vince huffed. “Fine, fine. I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” He stomped out of the sheriff’s office and went to go make himself some coffee. None other than one of the annoying aforementioned rookies was there, who offered a smile and a greeting. 

“What’s got you so in a tizzy?” Duff asked him, adding a fifth sugar to his cup. 

“Mick is sending me over to that creepy flea market to see if the dudes that own it are selling human bones,” Vince complained as he filled up his styrofoam cup. “So stupid. He doesn’t even think there’s anything going on over there, so I dunno why I have to deal with those freaks. I guess I’ll go there in an hour or so.” When Duff did nothing but stare at him, Vince got more annoyed. “What?” 

“The Bizarre Bazaar?” Duff asked in a hushed tone. 

“Yeah.” 

Duff looked around and leaned in close. “Do you have any idea the sorts of rumours about those guys flying around town? I wouldn’t go near either one of them for a million bucks.” 

“Tell me about it,” Vince said, rolling his eyes. “But uh… what sorts of rumours?” 

“That they’re satanists,” Duff said, spitting out the word with disgust. “I’ve heard that anyone who goes home with something from that shop gets cursed. Most of the shit they sell they found by digging up old graves and robbing ‘em. And you gotta know how word is they’re homosexuals.” 

“Oh great, this just gets better and better,” Vince groaned. “Thanks for the intel, McKagan, I’m more excited than ever.” 

“Just be careful, man,” he said, patting Vince on the shoulder. “Be in and out of there quick. Tell me what sort of weird shit they have.” 

Vince did as much office work he could possibly do to put off his field work, but soon enough everything in that building was taken care of and organized. He changed out of his uniform and into some street clothes, took a few moments for mental preparation, and hopped into his Corvette to check out the place on Westport Road. 

There was one beat up Chevy in the parking lot covered in mud, and that was it. The place was nothing more than one little old building with a big tent attached, the kind that people keep their cars in. A wrought iron sign that read Flea Market hung by chains over the entrance. Vince sighed as he got out of his car. The closer he got to the building, the louder he could hear music blasting from inside. _Van Halen_ , he observed. _At least they have good taste in music._

A bell jingled when Vince opened the front door. The place was musty and smelled like weed. He tried to act natural as he wandered through, being sure to observe what sat on the wooden shelves and hung on the walls. There were a lot of books covered in dust, vintage looking containers and jars, and quite a bit of unsettling taxidermy. A rack of porno magazines stood in one corner, and in another was a naked mannequin covered in red paint to simulate blood spatter. What a charming little joint. 

When he entered the garage portion of the shop, he saw the first sign of life. A tall man in black boots with long, jet black hair covering most of his face was rifling through what looked to be old vinyls at a table in the back of the room. He was unaware of Vince’s presence as he bobbed his head to the loud music and nursed a cigarette. The man was covered in tattoos, and appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He wore a Kiss shirt that was probably a size too small and ripped up black jeans. His ears were pierced, and he wore an array of other jewelry around his neck and on his fingers. _Definitely a homo_ , Vince noted. 

“‘Scuse me,” Vince said, approaching the table. The guy looked up to reveal a chiseled face and eyes rimmed in black. 

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and sized Vince up with a glance. “Afternoon,” he said with almost a tone of amusement. “What can I do ya for?” 

Vince cleared his throat. “I uh, I’m a collector, and I’m looking for some pieces.” 

  
“Yeah?” the man asked, raising an eyebrow. “And what exactly is it that you collect?” 

“Well I’m an anatomy enthusiast,” Vince said, having no idea why his brain would come up with something so weird to say. “I’m looking for old bones, animal or otherwise.” 

“Are you now?” he asked, not seeming at all convinced. “I might have some things that’ll pique your interest. The name’s Sixx.” He wiped a hand on his tee shirt and extended it out to Vince, who hesitantly shook it. 

“Vince, nice to meet you. You own the place?” He followed Sixx through the shop. 

“Mhm, me and my business partner.” 

“How long have you guys been here?” 

“Bought the place for a steal about five years ago.” Sixx opened up a curio cabinet and looked through it. 

“How did you get all these antiques?” Vince asked. 

“I’m a bit of a collector myself. Years of searching for interesting junk.” Sixx found what he was looking for and dusted it off with his hand. “I got this one recently, the femur of a coyote from up north in Canada. They gave me some teeth, too.” 

Vince took the bone from him and pretended to carefully inspect it, trying his best not to gag. “This is pretty neat, but uh, I was wondering if you maybe had, you know… anything human?”

Sixx shrugged. “I’ve got some finger bones from a hundred year old corpse found in Papua New Guinea, but that’s about it. Everything else ‘human’ we’ve got is just a replica. Some of the skulls are cool though.” 

Not wanting to go back to the station empty handed, Vince asked to see the finger bones. “Sure, sure,” Sixx said. He scratched his head. “I’m not sure where those things wound up, though. Hey Tommy!” he yelled, making Vince jump. “Tommy, get over here!” A few seconds later some heavy footsteps approached. 

“What’s up?” asked another guy, even taller than Sixx. Tommy also was covered in tattoos, with a nose piercing to boot. His hair was brown and longer than Sixx’s. 

“Those hand bones, where are they at?” 

“Oh! Let me get them. Someone wants them?”

“This guy is an ‘anatomy enthusiast,’” Sixx said, pointing at Vince. 

“Ha! Me too, bud,” Tommy laughed. “I’ll go grab them.” He disappeared for a moment and came back with a shoe box. He opened it up to reveal the bones wrapped in tissue paper. “Do you want all of them?” 

Vince scratched his head. How much do bones cost? Either way he’d probably get reimbursed, so fuck it. “Sure, yeah. Those are interesting. Very interesting. How much?” 

Sixx and Tommy exchange glances, and then Sixx said, “Two hundred.” 

Jesus! Vince said that was reasonable, and Tommy handed him the shoebox. “I know you said you have replicas,” Vince started. “Of skulls. Can I get one of those?” 

Tommy disappeared once more and came back with a skull in each hand. “Which one do you want?” he asked. “They’re both ten.” 

Vince stared at them. They sort of looked real, a little too real for comfort. One even had some dirt on it, but Vince figured it was to make it look authentic. He asked for the one without dirt, and they brought him to the table in the back to make the transaction. As Sixx counted the money Vince is drawn to a photograph on the wall. It’s of a man standing in front of their store from about thirty years prior. “Who’s that?” he asked, pointing. 

Tommy gave this sort of weird chuckle and Sixx also looked amused. “It’s written on the photo,” Sixx said. 

Vince squinted at the tiny print beneath the photo. “Who’s Robert Berdella?” 

Tommy was really giggling now, and Sixx explained it’s the guy who owned the shop before them and the one who sold it to them for next to nothing. “The name sounds sort of familiar, but I don’t know from where,” Vince said. 

They gave him his items in a plastic shopping bag and Vince went on his way. He dropped it off on Mick’s desk, and that’s that. He hoped, at least. 

Two days later Mick told him that the testing results came back. “They were telling the truth about the hand bones,” he explained. “But they’re from about eighty years ago and nothing to do with anything around here. The skull’s fake. Guess there was nothing to worry about after all.” 

**VICTIM #1**

“Did the garbage come?” Tommy asked, sitting with Nikki at their small kitchen table sipping instant coffee. 

“Mhm,” he hummed in response. He had been staring off into space all morning. 

“You’ve got a little something right here,” Tommy said, reaching over to wipe a red smudge off of Nikki’s forehead. 

Nikki sighed. “That one was boring, T.” 

“Yeah, definitely not our best,” he agreed. “I don’t even know what we did wrong this time.” 

“I didn’t think we used too much Valium,” Nikki pondered. “Maybe the guy was just weak.”

Tommy shrugged. “He didn’t look it.” He sipped his coffee some more. 

Nikki lit a smoke. “How do you feel about drano?” 

Tommy scoffed.”Drano?”

“In the eyes. Think that would blind a person?”

“Well fuck, I’d imagine it would.” 

“Mhm.” He stood up. “I’m gonna finish cleaning the attic. Make sure Rachel and Baz didn’t hear anything last night.” 

“You got it.” Tommy was obedient. Nikki really liked that. 

He pulled down the attic stairs and climbed up, the smell hitting him instantly. It wasn’t a rotting smell just yet, it was more of a blood, raw meat smell. He would have to take care of it before it got worse. Most of the bodily fluids were taken care of hours ago, but a few of the larger limbs still had to be cut up. The chainsaw would wake up the rest of the house so he settled for a good old fashioned hand saw. It took a while, and when he finished he put all the pieces into black garbage bags. He wiped his hands on his jeans and decided to take a look at the pictures he took the night before. 

The polaroids sat in a pile on the ground. Nikki took a lot, more than he had realized. A lot of them were blurry, but he would keep them anyway. The best ones he’d bring downstairs and keep in his bedroom. The good ones turned out great. Even the lighting looked spectacular. As beautiful as they were, they didn’t capture even a fraction of how it actually felt. 

The next one would be even better. 

* * *

It didn’t all add up right away. It started off slowly with just suspicion and theories, but nothing seemed right enough to really act on. Besides, the disappearance of Saul Hudson wasn’t front page news. He was a drifter, a criminal, didn’t really have family or a whole lot of friends. The department wasn’t under a huge amount of pressure to solve the case in a timely fashion. Being who he was, he probably just ran off to avoid the law, or maybe he finally messed with the wrong guy and got whacked. Saul Hudson was on the police radar, but he wasn’t a priority. This didn’t stop the officers from coming up with their own ideas, though. 

“I’m just saying, don’t you think it’s a little weird that he starts hanging out at the Bazaar and then out of nowhere vanishes?” Duff asked in between bites of his sandwich. 

“Some people are just weird, dude,” Steven said with a shrug, one of the other rookies. “It doesn’t make them murderers. I’m weird and I don’t kill people.”

“But it’s the only explanation!”

“The dude ran with a bad crowd!” Steven argued. “Anything could have happened! Amiright, Vince? Vince, hey!”

Vince was having a hard time paying attention to the rambling of idiots as he flipped through the newspaper. “I don’t know, and I don’t care,” he answered. 

“You guys are going to kick yourselves soon enough for not taking this seriously,” Duff warned. “I bet my next paycheck that they did it.” 

Steven perked up. “Alright, you’re on, then.” 

“Hey Vince,” Mick said, appearing like an apparition. “My office, now.” Duff and Steven snickered like one of their classmates just got sent to the principal's, and Vince followed Mick to his office. “What did you think of the two guys that run the Bazaar?”

Vince shrugged. “I dunno, weird but nothing seemed too crazy. Don’t tell me you think they have something to do with the Saul Hudson thing.” 

“I’m not saying anything. But whether they’re involved or not, something is up. I just don’t know what.” He hands Vince a piece of paper. “This is all the info I could find on them. I want you to scope out their house and the shop every now and then. Get them on literally anything, whether it’s something as stupid as a parking violation or a noise complaint. I wanna put some pressure on them, let them know that we’re watching.” 

When would Sixx and Lee just get out of Vince’s life? He took the paper. “Sure, I guess.” 

“They often have tenants renting out rooms in their house. Try to keep an eye on them, too.” 

On his break, Vince skimmed through the information Mick had dug up. There wasn’t much, especially on Sixx (which was his real name, Nikki Sixx, like come on!). Tommy Lee, who was a little bit younger, didn’t have much of a record. He got caught on petty larceny when he was eighteen, a possession charge at nineteen, and a DUI the same year. All pretty harmless and not exciting, if you asked Vince. Nikki Sixx had a drunk and disorderly, and that was it. Not even a god damn traffic ticket. That was suspicious. Turns out Nikki was from Idaho and Tommy from California. How they ended up in Missouri was beyond Vince. Their house was around the block from the shop, under Nikki’s name. Vince recognized the address. There had been calls to the house before, but nothing ever became of them. It was always about the residents being too loud or not taking care of their garbage or something. 

The next day when he knew they would be at the flea market, Vince took a stroll down the street they lived on. There were a few cars at the house and some dogs barking from the backyard. The place was a dilapidated shithole. Who on earth would pay rent to live there? Their garbage cans were at the curb and Vince noticed something laying on the ground next to them. It was a polaroid. 

There were two people in the photo, one of which looked similar to Tommy. He couldn’t make out the other person at all since the picture was so blurry. They both were wearing practically nothing, and great, Vince must’ve stumbled across some nasty gay porn shit. He flipped the photo over and on the back scribbled in pen was _BS/OS. Says funny shit while high._

Vince pocketed the picture and figured Mick might want it for whatever reason. Okay, he had to admit, just their house even gave him the chills, but like Steven said, some people are just weird. 

He hadn’t thought about any of it until two and a half weeks later. Mick slapped a missing persons poster on Vince’s desk. 

“Another one?” Vince asked. “What the hell?” 

“The last place he was seen was at Lee and Sixx’s house.” 


	2. Every Kiss Begins with K

You’re kidding me,” Vince said, mouth agape.

“Nope. Wish I was.” Mick looked dead fuckin’ serious. “Izzy Stradlin, twenty-one, missing since Monday. After we put up the signs, one of the neighbors of Sixx and Lee came to the station and said they had seen this guy at the house. He stood out on the stoop to smoke a cigarette or two, went back in, and never came out. Not to anyone’s knowledge, anyway.”

“Do you have any more proof than that?”

“That’s what you and the squad are gonna find out for me. Bring them all to my office.”

Vince complied, and after Mick matter of factly explained the situation to the rest of the guys, they all stared at him horrified.

“So you think they’re… serial killers,” Steven said bewildered.

“And we have to go in there and investigate,” Duff added, expression of pure fear frozen on his face.

“That’s affirmative,” Mick said. “I’m sending Vince, Duff, and Steven. They have proven to me that they are brave and dedicated. They are also the most handsome guys we’ve got, and that’s what’s gonna bait these homos.”

“You can’t do that!” Steven protested. “You’re sending us out to get killed! Or worse!”

“What the hell is worse than getting killed?” Duff asked.

Steven stared at him. “It rhymes with grape!”

“Enough!” Mick yelled. “You’re gonna do whatever the fuck I tell you to!”

“Don’t you wish there were women on the force now, Mick?” Vince asked with a snort.

“No! Because a woman wouldn’t get their attention!” Mick pinched the bridge of his nose. After a deep breath, he got his bearings once more. “I’m sending you three undercover, and that’s final. You’re gonna do whatever it takes to make them think you’re just some of the vagrant street junkies they run with, gain their trust, get the evidence we need and get out of there!”

“Yes, sir,” Vince grumbled. Steven and Duff reluctantly followed suit soon after.

“That’s more like it,” Mick said. “Now shave your chests and put on some booty shorts. It’s time to get into character.”

**VICTIM #2**

They chose Izzy as their next target for two simple reasons: he was incredibly aesthetically pleasing, and he had an obvious weakness. That weakness was drugs, and Nikki found this out quickly when Izzy appeared at the shop one day saying a friend of a friend told him he could buy some ketamine there. Nikki had been selling assorted drugs since high school and when he hooked up with Tommy they joined forces to become the most prominent dealers of narcotics in Kansas City. Men came in like lambs to the slaughter.

Izzy though was particularly beautiful, and a generally stone faced man. He wasn’t very expressive or emotional, and this intrigued Nikki. It made him want to break Izzy, to hear what his screams or his cries or his moans sounded like. It would be a challenge, and Nikki was ready.

He told Tommy what they were going to do, and Tommy's face lit up. "Dude," he said. "Axl Rose is having a party tonight. Izzy will definitely be there. They're always together. Are they related or something?" 

Tommy and Nikki went to the party, walking right into the house like they belonged there. People gave them strange looks and most likely wondered who invited them, but forgot about it soon enough. After drifting through the crowd for a few minutes and stopping to take a few shots of super sweet vodka, they spotted Izzy out on the back porch having a smoke with two girls. When they approached Izzy, he stopped what he was doing and greeted them. The girls turned their noses up at Tommy and Nikki, not like they even noticed. 

"You got a sec?" Nikki asked. 

"Sure. Give me a few minutes," he said to the girls, who looked disappointed as they went back inside. "So what's up? Are you guys selling tonight?" 

"Unfortunately no, we're off the clock," Nikki said. "But we could make an exception for you. If you ask real nicely." He leaned close to Izzy and plucked the cigarette right out of his lips, took a long drag, and placed it back in Izzys mouth. 

Izzy swallowed hard. He looked a little surprised by the whole interaction, and maybe nervous, but his cravings obviously took precedence over his fears. "Yeah uh, if you've got any k I'll totally buy it off you." 

"A little nicer than that, Izzy!" Tommy tutted. "We're going out of our way for you!" 

Now poor Izzy really looked confused. "Ha, um... I really wanna get fucked up so like, can I please buy some from you? Please?" 

"Oh I guess so," Nikki said. "Hop in the truck, it's back at the house." 

He stared wide eyed at the two men. 

"Come on, chop chop," Tommy said, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"You can have a little treat for the road," Nikki tried, pulling out a pill box and placing a valium in Izzys hand. 

Izzy placed it in his mouth slowly and swallowed it dry. After a second, he nodded, and followed them. 

Back at the house, Izzy sat uncomfortably on a plush chair that was covered in mysterious stains that he didnt want to think about. He watched as Tommy counted the money he gave them and Nikki sucked up the liquid tranquilizer into a syringe from a glass vial. Izzy finally decided to say what was on his mind. "Hey, um... I dont use needles." 

"What?" Nikki asked. "How the hell do you use it then?" 

"Cook it and snort it." 

"Dude, that's such a waste of time and drugs," Tommy said. "You get more of it in you immediately and with no extra work when you shoot it." 

"I dunno, I've never done it that way before..." 

Nikki flicked an air bubble out of the syringe. "Trust me," he said. "Once you do it this way, you'll never go back. I can do it for you, if you want." 

"Okay I guess." Izzy looked tense as he presented his arm to Nikki, who all but salivated. 

"Look at how good your fuckin veins are," Nikki said, and Tommy looked too. Nikki ran his finger lightly down Izzys arm and it made him shiver. "And such pretty pale skin." 

"You really are one good looking guy, you know that?" Tommy grinned at him. Izzy opened his mouth, but Tommy interrupted him. "Make a fist, and hold still." 

Nikki then easily inserted the needle into one of the prominent veins. Izzy didnt even flinch. When it was over with, Izzy licked the bead of blood that was rolling down his arm off his skin. 

"Man," he said, looking a little dazed. "I feel it already." 

Nikki chuckled. "I'm gonna make us some drinks." 

Now Izzy had a valium, some k, and three shots of whiskey in his system. He was looking about ready to pass out. Nikki and Tommy exchanged a knowing glance, and Tommy went to another room. When he came back, he had a rope in his hands. 

"Whads that for?" Izzy mumbled. 

"Come up to the attic with us and we'll show you," Nikki smirked. 

"Cant move," Izzy said. "Dont wanna." 

"I wasnt asking," Nikki said. He pulled Izzy up to his feet and held him steady as Tommy tied Izzy's hands behind his back. 

"W-what?" Izzy asked, starting to panic. He attempted to flail out of Nikki's grasp, but to no avail. Izzy was much skinnier than Nikki. He was able to keep a strong hold on the boys small frame. 

"Do you think he'll even be able to walk up the steps?" Tommy asked. 

Nikki shrugged. "I dunno. Carry him." 

"Wait," Izzy tried, but he was too incapacitated and disoriented to do much. Tommy lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. 

There was more rope in the attic, and they tied him to a small chair. He fought against the restraints, but there was no way he was getting out of there. When the job was done, Nikki wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist. "You look so hot doing that," Nikki muttered against his neck. Tommy smiled and turned around to kiss him. They started making out like teenagers, tongues tangled and hands groping anywhere they could touch. 

"Ngh... guys... hey," Izzy groaned. "Hey guys, l-let me out of here." When he was ignored and the two continued to kiss, reality slowly began to set in. "What thefuck is goin on, get me out of here!" 

Tommy laughed against Nikki's lips. "Yelling for help only turns him on, dude," he said to Izzy. 

"What the fuck is happening?!" 

Nikki sighed and brought his full attention back to Izzy. "What does it look like?" 

"I-I have more money, you can have it." 

"Psh, money? Please." 

Izzy was hyperventilating. "Come on guys. If y-you let me go I won't tell anyone. I fuckin swear." 

Tommy laughed, and it made Izzy freak out more. "You're giving us every line in the book!" Tommy said. 

"Yeah, hes talking a little too much," Nikki said sternly. 

Izzy whimpered and continued to struggle. "Then just get it over with and kill me," he said shakily. 

"Kill you?" Nikki asked. "That's not the point at all! We want you awake, Izzy! We want you awake for every last bit of it!" 

"Please," Izzy begged as he let out a sob. "Please dont do this." 

"Do you wanna know what happened to the last guy who didnt do what I say?" Nikki picked up one of the polaroids and showed him. "I fucking tortured him for hours on end until he choked on his own vomit and died a disgusting, agonizing death. Do you want that to happen to you?" 

"Fucking hell, you guys killed Saul!" Izzy cried. "I'll do anything if you just let me go! This is insane!" He was crying now and blubbering nonsense. 

"Even though you're even prettier when you cry, I'm tired of hearing it. Put something over his mouth, Tommy." 

Tommy duck taped the mouth of the squirming Izzy. "Can I put the drano in his neck?" he asked Nikki. 

Nikki thought about it. "...sure. But I get to do it next time." 

All that could be heard were Izzy's muffled screams as Tommy stuck a syringe into his neck and slowly pushed in the chemicals. They left it hanging out of his neck so Nikkk could snap a photo. 

Nikki gave him one more shot of ketamine for good measure. Tommy ripped Izzys shirt off and dragged down his pants. 

"You wanna go first?" Tommy asked. 

Nikki grinned and unbuckled his belt. "My pleasure." 


	3. I'm Not Killing People, I'm Killing Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police have devised some sort of plan to go undercover. A street hustler picks a terrible place to hide from the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is SHORT but I promise the next one won't be. I love you guys xoxox

"Heres how this is gonna work," Duff explained. "Vince is gonna be our in. They already met him, so they'll be more likely to talk to him. Steven, you're gonna go act like you wanna buy drugs."

Steven pumped his fist in the air with excitement. "Why does Steven get the easiest job?" Vince argued.

"Because hes the youngest," Duff said.

"What are you gonna do, Duff?" Steven asked.

"Me? I'm gonna stakeout. My eyes will be on that house twenty-four seven. No one will go in or out without me noticing."

"But they're gonna notice you," Vince said.

"No way, not with the disguise I have planned," Duff said, self-assured. "And when you and Steven get friendly with them, you'll ask if you can bring me over and then we all catch those two red handed."

"Do you think they suspect that we're on their trail yet?" Steven asked.

"I hope not," Vince said.

**Victim #3**

They found him hiding from the rain in their shed. It wasn't hard to convince him to come inside for a cup of something warm and a pair of dry clothes. After warming up, the man sat in Nikki and Tommy's kitchen with them and smoked.

Nikki leaned against the counter. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Rachel," he replied. He tucked a strand of long wet hair behind his ear.

"How come you've got nowhere to go?" Tommy asked him.

"I've never really had anywhere to go. I've always fended for myself."

"You ever work down on 18th and Vine?" Nikki asked. Rachel nodded hesitantly. "Huh. I knew you looked familiar."

Rachel appeared uncomfortable with this recognition. He cleared his throat and asked, “Oh, you uh, hang around there often?” 

Nikki scoffed. “Nah. Not anymore at least.” He pointed at Tommy. “Why pay when I can fuck this whore for free?” 

Tommy and Nikki laughed while Rachel forced a chuckle just to fit in. “Ha, are you two like, together, or…?” 

“Six blissful years,” Tommy cooed, pulling Nikki close. “Feels like just six minutes, doesn’t it honey?” 

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Nikki winked. “Oh Rachel, where are my manners? Would you like any alcohol? Or narcotics?” 

He wasn’t really biting. Nikki and Tommy kept trying to get him to drink more, take a pill, something to lower his inhibitions, but no luck. He drank just one beer, and kept asking if they were sure he could stay, and he could totally leave if this was an inconvenience. This one wasn’t going to be easy. When Rachel excused himself to the bathroom, Nikki whispered something into Tommy’s ear. Tommy nodded eagerly and went down to the basement. 

When Nikki heard Rachel leave the bathroom, he called to him from the kitchen. “Hey Rach, can you come here for a sec?” 

Before Rachel could even cross the threshold into the kitchen, Tommy jumped out from the hallway and smashed a pipe over his head, knocking him unconscious almost instantly. “Ha, that’s a boy!” Nikki exclaimed happily. “Nice one, T. Lemme grab the camera.” 

Nikki took a photo of Rachel on the floor. He took a photo of Tommy dragging the deadweight boy to the attic. He had Tommy take a photo of him injecting drano into Rachel’s eyes. Rachel woke up a bit during this, and before he could scream Tomy hit him over the head again. They decided to break his hands for good measure and tied him up. 

For some reason, Tommy had a weird feeling. He glanced over his shoulder out the little attic window and saw a car parked across the street with somebody in it. It was too dark to tell what the person was doing, even if they were male or female. Something didn’t feel right. Tommy opened his mouth to bring it up, but Nikki was so involved in Rachel that he didn’t want to bring down the mood. Maybe he would tell Nikki later. 


	4. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Duff pose as junkies. Nikki doesn't seem to buy the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one. Enjoy y'all  
> I'm riverfetus on tumblr, wetcowboyboot on instagram, and coldwhipp on twitter. xoxoxo

“I saw them in the attic with a guy!" Duff exclaimed the next morning, barreling into the station. "I was parked across the street and I saw them from the window! I think Lee noticed me but he didnt do anything about it, and I--" 

Mick swallowed a bite of the sandwich he was eating. "Write it up, kid." Duff complied and rushed into one of the offices. "You get in the house yet?" he asked Vince. 

"Nah," he replied. "I only scoped out the outside." Then Vince suddenly remembered what he had been holding onto. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed said object to Mick. “By the way, I found this near their garbage.” 

Mick took the photo and looked closely at it. “What the…?” He squinted, and then stared at Vince. “Saul Hudson.”

“Huh?”

“Saul Hudson. That’s the other man in this photo. This is proof that they killed him.” 

“Are you sure?” Vince asked, unconvinced. “I mean, you can’t really make out the face, the only clear person in this photo is Lee.” 

Mick pointed at the other man in the photo. “Vince, do you see this birthmark on his chest?” 

“Sure, yeah.” 

“Saul Hudson has the same birthmark in the same place. It’s him, I know it.” 

“I’m not even gonna ask how you know that,” Vince said. “But if it is him… what now?”

“Now it’s time to get ‘em,” Mick said. He had on a look of such determination that even Vince was a bit frightened. “We’re finally gonna get those sickos and rid this town of ‘em. Rid this  _ world  _ of ‘em.” 

They decided it would be Steven and Duff that would go into the house since Vince had been scoping out the house in uniform and may have been seen. There’s no chance they would trust a cop, but maybe they would trust Steven and Duff. Vince was secretly relieved that he would simply get to watch from the sidelines with Mick.

“Should I go half shirt?” Steven asked Duff as he admired his outfit in the mirror. “I don’t have abs, but it still might be sexy.” 

“Definitely,” Duff said. He teased his hair up a bit more. “Show as much skin as possible.” 

“What do we do if they try to hit on us?” Steven asked. 

“Steven, we  _ want  _ them to hit on us. That way they start to trust us, and we can rummage around the house for evidence.” 

“But like… I don’t have to kiss one of them, do I?” 

“Look,” Duff explained, putting his hands on Steven’s shoulders. “Do you want to bring these perps to justice?” 

“Of course,” Steven nodded quickly.

“And you’re fully dedicated to the idea of justice?”

“Oh yeah.” 

“Then if kissing a queer is what it takes to achieve justice,” Duff said. “You better do it.” 

The two made their way to the bazaar after getting all gussied up. It was the first time they had ever been in the shop, and it was as creepy as they had imagined. “Ew,” Steven whispered, poking some sort of stuffed dead animal. 

And there he was. Sixx was at the desk in the back with his feet up reading a magazine. Wasp blared from an old radio as he tapped his feet to the beat. Duff cleared his throat, and Sixx looked up at them. “Oh, hi,” Sixx said. He took his feet off the desk and stood up. “What can I do for you?” 

“The name’s Duff, and this is my friend Steven,” Duff said. Sixx gave them both uncomfortably firm handshakes. “You’re name’s Sixx, right? Nikki Sixx?” 

“That’s the name, don’t wear it out,” Nikki smirked. “I’m not sure I know you two as well as you know me. What brings you here?” 

“Our friend Axl told us about you,” Steven blurted. “He uh, said we could get, uh…” 

Duff rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe Steven was choking already. “He said you might be able to sell us some smack.” 

Nikki raised his eyebrows. “Smack, huh? You boys don’t look the type.” 

“Well, looks can be deceiving,” Duff drawled, trying to flirt a bit. 

Nikki chuckled. “Hm. Alright, then. Unfortunately, though, I don’t have the product with me here.” 

“We wouldn’t mind going to your place to get it,” Steven suggested. “I mean, maybe we could have a few drinks, get to know each other…” 

Nikki looked a bit suspicious. “How much do you want?” 

“How much do you want for a bun?” Duff asked. 

“Ninety.” 

“Then we’ll do that,” Duff said. He was so glad he remembered all the drug lingo from his time with the DEA. 

Nikki gave them the address to the house and they all met there, Lee in tow. Lee was surprisingly cheerful and friendly as opposed to Nikki’s domineering and dark demeanor. The house was an absolute shithole, with garbage everywhere and cigarette butts all over. There was a really odd smell lingering in the air that Steven didn’t dare think about. They attempted to get comfortable in the strange environment. 

“This is good shit,” Lee insisted, cooking some up in a spoon. He looked at Steven. “Do you want the first shot?” 

Steven’s stomach flipped. “Ah no, man, that one’s all you.” 

Tommy shrugged and proceeded to inject the substance into his arm. He pulled the needle out and sighed. “Hey babe!” he yelled. “Want a hit?” 

“In a minute,” Nikki yelled back from the kitchen. 

Duff coughed awkwardly. “So, uh, how long you two been, you know…” 

“Dating? Oh jeez, like six or seven years? I’ve lost count. It feels like we’ve spent our whole lives together.” 

“That’s sweet,” Steven said, and Duff rolled his eyes. 

“Nikki’s the best, man. I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Tommy chuckled. 

“Ditto,” Nikki said as he appeared back in the living room with a smile. He had two drinks in his hands, and gave them to Duff and Steven. “Real good whiskey, you’ll like it.” He got one more drink for himself and sipped it. 

Duff knew in his gut that the drinks were spiked. He hoped Steven knew too and wouldn’t be stupid. Thankfully he saw Steven put the drink on the banged up coffee table and leave it there. “Hey, can I use your bathroom?” Steven asked. 

“Absolutely. First door all the way to the left,” Nikki said. 

Steven got up and winked at Duff, for some reason. Duff wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. Maybe Steven had a plan. He sure as hell hoped so, because he wanted to get out of there stat. “You’ve got a cool place,” Duff said, standing up. “Mind if I look around?” 

“Be my guest,” Nikki said, wearing a lupine grin. 

Duff pretended to be interested in the surroundings and made his way towards the bathroom. He made sure to make his footsteps extra audible by the bathroom door so Steven would know he was there. It worked-- Steven came out right away and whispered in Duff’s ear. 

“Switch the drinks.” 

Fuck, Duff wished he had thought of that. He nodded slightly and asked Nikki and Tommy if they wanted to go outside and have a smoke or two. 

“We could smoke inside,” Nikki said. 

“It’s such a nice night though,” Steven said. “Fresh air is good for you.” 

“Sure, why not Nik?” Tommy asked. “Let’s go. We could sit in the grass and look at the stars, like a double date!”

“Oh, me and Steven aren’t--” Duff shook his head quickly. “We’re not like that. Just friends.” 

“So you’re both available,” Tommy said in a strange tone. 

“You could say that,” Duff said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 

They went outside, and Duff initiated the plan. “Ah fuck,” he said. “My cigs must’ve fallen out of my pocket in the living room.” 

“You can have one of mine,” Tommy offered kindly. 

“No thanks, I’m sort of a cigarette snob. I only like my Camels,” Duff chuckled. “I’ll be right back.” 

Inside, Duff quickly grabbed the drinks. He brought them outside to the boys and handed Nikki the spiked drink. “Figured I’d bring the booze,” Duff smiled. He lit one of his cigarettes.

“Thanks,” Nikki smiled. He took a giant gulp of the whiskey. Duff could’ve fist pumped he was so happy. He couldn’t believe this was working. 

Lee took care of sedation on his own. He just kept shooting up, and eventually fell asleep on the couch. Nikki finished the spiked drink and was starting to look drowsy. “You haven’t taken a shot yet,” he slurred.

“What?” Steven asked. 

“The smack. You bought ninety dollars worth of heroin and haven’t done any of it.” 

“We prefer doing it in private,” Steven said, forcing a chuckle. 

Nikki sat down on the couch next to the sleeping Tommy and stared at them. “I don’t trust you two,” he muttered, and rested his head on Tommy. In seconds, he was out. 

“Oh my god,” Steven whispered. 

“We gotta find what we need and get out of here,” Duff whispered back. He took his walkie talkie out of his pocket and spoke into it. “Mick, Vince, they’re out.”

“Fuck yes!” Mick exclaimed. 

They made their way to the bedroom which they thought would be a goldmine of evidence, and they were right. Underneath the bed was a big cardboard box. Steven and Duff knelt on the floor and culled through the contents. 

“I’m gonna puke,” Steven said. “Holy shit, oh fuck.” 

The box was full of photos. Photos of men. Dead men. There had to be hundreds of horrific post-mortem photos, and even pre-mortem of men tied up and presumably screaming. Duff’s hands were shaking as he looked at all of them. “Fucking shit…” 

“Find what you’re looking for?” a voice said from behind them. 

They turned around and screamed. Nikki was awake. 


	5. You, Me, and Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So we're going out in a blaze of glory, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost done and I cant believe it. The response I've heard from you guys about it blows me away, I didnt expect people to love it so much. I love you guys. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you'll like the end. Xoxo

"Fuck!" Steven yelled, dropping a handfull of polaroids onto the dirty wood floor of the bedroom. 

Duff let out a strangled cry at the sight of the cold blooded killer leaning against the door frame, staring at them like he was a hungry cat and they were simply small, helpless canaries. After the fear washed over him, Duff's mind began to use some logic. He grabbed the gun that was hidden under his shirt and pointed it right at Sixx. "Kansas City police, put your fucking hands up!" 

Steven followed suit with shaking hands. "Y-yeah, dont fucking move!" 

Sixx just stared at them, and started to laugh. "You assholes think you're so damn clever, dont you?" He walked closer to them, causing the two police officers to tense up and cock their weapons. "Did you really think I was that stupid? If I was, how do you think I managed to dispose of seven bodies before the department even got on my trail?" 

"W-well you're not winning anymore," Duff said. Acting tough and in control was getting harder by the second. "Because we've got you now. Its over!" 

Sixx raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you've got me? I dont think you comprehend the situation you're in, boys! Because it looks to me," he said, taking a few steps closer. "That I'm the one that's got you." 

"Take one more step and we shoot!" Steven shouted. 

"Make another move, and I shoot," said another sudden voice. It was Lee, standing next to Sixx armed with a shotgun looking dazed but very conscious. 

"Fuck," Steven whimpered under his breath. 

Duff was literally shaking in his boots. He just had to think, there had to be some way out of this. He thought back to his years of training in the police academy, hoping he could remember some tidbit of information that would prove helpful. Fear, however, was truly winning over preparedness, and he had to make a decision; fight, or flee. 

He looked at Steven and mouthed, "Get out." Steven nodded quickly, and within seconds he ran towards the door blocked by the two killers. 

Lee aimed and got ready to take a shot, but Duff kicked the gun just as it went off. Instead of hitting Steven, the bullet hit the wall. When it seemed as though Steven was out, Sixx grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down. 

Duff grabbed Lee's gun which began a deadly wrestling match of who could gain control of the firearm. Lee was skinny, but he had a lot of fight in him. Duff glanced over at Steven who was on the ground being choked by Sixx. Steven struggled, but Sixx was stronger with hands like a vice grip around the cop's throat. 

By some act of god, Duff managed to pry the shotgun from Tommy's hands. He could've cried with relief that now, they finally had the upper hand. When he stood up and pointed it at Sixx, however, those dreams were promptly crushed. 

"Put it down," Sixx snarled, pointing Steven's gun at him. 

"You put yours down, or I shoot him!" Duff exclaimed, pointing the gun at Lee who didnt look as shocked as he should've. 

Sixx laughed. "Ditto." He pointed the gun into Steven's chest, who he was now holding in a headlock. 

He couldnt risk getting Steven shot! Steven was just a fucking kid! Duff, surrendering, dropped the shotgun to the ground. This was it. This was really it. 

Sixx pushed Steven across the room next to Duff. The gun was still pointed at them, Sixx's eyes cold and calculating. "Good boys. Now this is what's gonna happen: you're gonna let Tommy and me walk. You two are gonna prance back to the police station and tell them we got away. Got it?" 

"And what if we dont?" Duff tried. 

"Mm, I wouldnt suggest it. Because we wont only come after you, but also-- what are their names again, T? Hes the one who did all the research." 

"Your little girlfriend Marilyn, Johnson street. Your sisters, Janie and Chloe. They live with your parents in Mission. Their names are Gloria and Charles. And for you, Steven, we've got your mother Wendy and your father Frank right here in Kansas City, as well as Diana, that little niece of yours that you love so much." Tommy simply beamed with pride. 

Steven wanted to shit himself, and he was sure Duff felt the same way. "Okay, fine!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air. "We'll let you go, okay? Just leave our families out of this!" Duff didnt argue with this. 

Sixx smiled. "There we go, that's what I like to hear. It's a shame, though, that I have to let you two go," he said, waltzing over to Duff who stood there stiff as a board. He ran a finger down Duff's cheek lightly. Duff quickly shut his eyes. "The things I would do to you. And you're probably so photogenic. Gimme a call if things dont work out with Marilyn." He slapped Duff on the ass and Duff jumped, too stunned to do much else. 

"Later dudes, it's been real," Lee said, putting an arm around Sixx as they headed towards the door. 

The second the two killers crossed the threshold to the outside, Duff whispered quickly, "Chase 'em." Steven didnt even respond, he just listened. They grabbed their guns off the floor and dashed. 

When they got outside, Sixx and Lee were already peeling out of the dirt driveway in their pickup truck. They would have a headstart, but Duff didnt care. He and Steven would catch up to them, failure wasnt an option. 

"We need back up," Steven yelled into his walkie talkie. "They're running, gonna chase them south." They hopped in the car and Duff put the pedal to the metal. Appropriately, Highway to Hell blasted through the stereo. Adrenaline, machismo, and the will to put those mother fuckers in their place fueled Duff's fire. 

Nikki and Tommy didnt quite know where they were going. All Tommy knew was that he had to go as fast as possible, and as far away from Kansas City as possible. Nikki was showing all of his nervous ticks-- nail biting, leg bouncing, all the classics. He tried to think of something comforting to tell Nikki, but he had nothing. He grabbed Nikki's trembling hand, and their eyes met. "Where are we going?" Tommy asked. 

Nikki stared at the road ahead. He thought for a moment, but then laughed and shook his head. "All I want," he said. "Is to go back to Twin Falls and live there with you until we die. But they'll know I'd go back to Idaho. They'd find us there." 

"You always wanted to see Montana," Tommy tried. "We can go there, new lives, new names, start over." 

Nikki shook his head. "Tommy..." He squeezed Tommy's hand. "If this goes how I think its gonna go, I want you to know that... I know I dont say it much, but I love us. I love our life. I'd never wanna live any other way with anyone else." 

Tommy tried to hide a sob. He wiped his eye quickly and asked, "So we're going out in a blaze of glory, huh?" 

"That's the only way," Nikki said. He smiled despite the tears running down his cheeks. "You, me, and disaster. That's how weve always been, and that's how we're leaving this fucking world." He leaned towards the drivers seat and wrapped his arms around Tommy. He kissed his neck and his cheeks and all over his face. Tommy couldnt help but smile. 

"We really did win in the end, huh?" Tommy asked. 

"Of course we did, T. Of course we did." He grabbed Tommy's face to kiss his lips quickly. "Now drive like hell, babe." 

Nikki lit a cigarette and enjoyed what he knew would be his last smoke as they sped down the highway. 


	6. I Fought the Law (And the Law Won?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixx and Lee are finally captured. Mick is ready for a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October you spooky babies. I hope you enjoy the grand finale. The support for this fic has been BEYOND fucking amazing. Thank you from the bottom of my undead heart. I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry, but it's sort of meant to be. I love you all. Xoxo Sam

This was it. This was the fucking moment. Mick had dreamt about this since the first kid went missing all those months ago. It was all he thought about; catching Sixx and Lee. He couldnt believe that the time had finally come. Mick almost felt nervous as he reached to open the door to the first interrogation room. Almost. 

Sixx sat there handcuffed in that plastic chair looking every bit as fucked up as Mick imagined he would. When they made eye contact, Mick couldnt help but see all of those horrific polaroids again flash in his mind. He refused to look scared in front of this monster, however, because he'd met enough monsters to know that fear is exactly what they feed off of. 

He sat down at the other side of the table across from Sixx. "I'm police chief Mick Mars," he said. "And you're the Nikki Sixx I've been hearing so much about." 

Sixx leaned back in his chair and grinned. "In the flesh." 

Mick took out a cigarette. "Look, I'm not gonna waste time dancing around it, so--" 

"Can I have one?" Nikki asked. 

Mick paused for a moment, then took out another cigarette and placed it in Sixx's mouth. He lit his own, then Sixx's. 

He cleared his throat and tried again. "You know that I know everything. So let's just cut to chase and do what we have to do, that way we can both just end this." 

"Sure," Nikki said. 

Mick took out his tape recorder and put it in the middle of the table. "From the beginning, I want you to tell me what happened to every one of those boys. Recall as best you can, and when you're done I'll ask you any questions. Clear?" 

"Crystal," Nikki said. "Its plain and simple; I killed every one of them." 

"Um, but more specific than that," Mick said. "Like their names, how you did it, Lee's involvement--" 

"No," Nikki said, suddenly quite stern. "It was just me. Tommy had no part in any of it." 

Mick perked up an eyebrow. Sixx was really gonna try playing the martyr in all of this? That wasnt what he had expected at all. On the other hand, though, why wouldnt Sixx attempt to make this more difficult than it had to be? Of course this wouldnt be easy. "You dont have to make shit up," Mick tried, attempting to convey an aura of complete omnipotence and confidence. "We know what he did. You dont have to lie." 

Nikki stared at the corner of the room for a while and smoked his cigarette with contemplation. After what felt like an hour of silence, he finally spoke. "Tommy... is slow, alright? Hes dumb, he doesn't know left from right. That's why I," Sixx cleared his throat. "Preyed upon him for his help. I knew I could make him do anything. Hes like an obedient dog." 

"So you're telling me that Lee should not be punished for his role in these murders because he isnt mentally competent?" 

"Right." Sixx shifted in his chair. "Any time he helped me, he was drugged, as well. He didnt know what he was doing. Who you really want is me, alright? It was all my idea." 

Mick rubbed his face. "You're only trying to get him out of it because hes your lover, we all know that." Sixx looked as if he was about to protest, but fell silent. Mick had an idea. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you've only spent all these years with him because he makes the perfect mindless accomplice?" 

"Yes," Nikki challenged. 

"Tell me right now that he means nothing to you. I want to hear you say, word for word, that you dont love him." 

"Why would me loving him change anything? He can be a complete retard and I can still love him." 

"Ah, but it would give you more of a reason to make up lies to defend him. So go on, tell me." 

Sixx bore his starless eyes right into Mick's. "Fuck you," he said. 

After that fiasco Mick stepped out for a mental break before going in to talk to Lee. He was a fool to think that all of this was going to go smoothly. It didnt matter, though; in the end this would all turn out right. The truth would prevaile. He was just gonna have to drag it out of them. 

Upon entering the holding room where Lee was kept, Mick was shocked. A complete parallel from Sixx's apathetic demeanor, Lee was visibly anxious. There was a look of pure distress on his face as he viciously tapped his foot on the linoleum again and again in a hypnotic rhythm. 

Once Mick was through with the introductions, he got right to it. He placed the tape recorder on the table. "Tell me what happened, from start to finish. What you did, what he did, every minute of it." 

"Dont they like, let you have a lawyer during this type of shit?" he asked. 

"There isnt a lawyer in the world that could get you out of this one, kid. So I'd save your time and money and get to talking." 

"I did it," he blurted out. "Okay? You got me." 

"How did you and Sixx do it?" 

"It was just me," Lee said, sitting up straight in an attempt to appear stoic. "All my idea. I t-told Nikki if he didnt help me, I would kill him too." 

"For fucks sake," Mick grumbled. "Why are you trying to protect him? In fact..." he leaned in close. "I think he's the mastermind, and you're the real victim here, kid. You dont deserve life in prison, right? Frankly, you wouldnt last a day in prison." 

"You're wrong," Lee said. Mick could swear that Lee was starting to sweat. 

"We can cut you a deal, you know. If you tell us how Nikki Sixx was involved in all this, you wont have to spend life in prison. We could cut your sentence in half if you talk." 

It looked like Lee almost considered the offer as he sat there in silence for a moment. He looked Mick in the eyes and took a breath. "No." 

Mick shrugged despite his growing agitation. "Fine," he said. "Its your grave you're digging." Mick got up and left the holding the cell, leaving Lee sitting in the plastic chair, heart beating out of his chest. 

He poured himself a cup of black coffee and drank it uncomfortably fast. Sure, this sucked, but it would work out. He'd get a few other officers in there to break them down, and then this whole thing would be over. 

Duff and Steven refused to interrogate them, and for good reason. Mick wouldnt want to see those guys ever again if they had did to him what theyd done to those two. Duff and Steven were probably scared half to death. Mick would throw them a break on this one and assign different officers to the interrogations. 

He flipped through the papers on his desk to get himself hyped up. He siphoned a cigarette while looking at copies of the photos Sixx had taken. He needed to get angry, because that anger would be his weapon. It would be his motivator. 

Reasonably mentally prepared, Mick smoothed down his uniform and opened the door of the first holding cell. 

It was empty. 

In a daze, he ran and opened the second one. 

It too was empty. 

"What the fuck," he muttered quickly to himself. The gears in his mind finally began to turn and he ran around the station yelling, "They're gone! They're gone!" Anyone available, including Duff and Steven, geared up and ran out of the station to go find the two escaped serial killers. 

As Mick opened the door of his cruiser, he noticed something on the ground. His heart beat out of control, he picked it up and nearly fainted. 

_I always win. 6_


End file.
